Satellite broadcasting/satellite communication technology based on a general digital video broadcasting-satellite-second generation (DVB-S2) standard transmits data to a single carrier usually matching 36 megahertz (MHz) of a Ku band. However, a recently launched Ka band repeater has a bandwidth greater than 200 MHz.
Accordingly, 36 MHz may be divided into a plurality of bands to transmit data. In this instance, the transmission of the data may be performed by setting several guard bands due to adjacent channel interruption, and the like, when a satellite repeater is amplified, or by transmitting data through backing off the repeater.
Technology for transmitting a signal having a single carrier frequency, in an ultra wideband, in order to avoid such a phenomenon when the satellite repeater is amplified, is garnering attention. In this instance, a high symbol speed of the technology may increase a complexity of a receiver.
Furthermore, technology for transmitting data based on time slicing is also garnering attention in recent times.
A time slicing technique, being introduced from a digital video broadcasting-handheld (DVB-H) standard, may refer to a technique for reducing power consumption by performing demodulation only on data viewed, or received, by an end user without performing the demodulation on irrelevant data.
Accordingly, there is a desire for technology that does not require a change of standard or require a minimum change of standard to provide a backward compatibility of existing DVB-S2 standard users so as to implement the time slicing technique.